First Love Combat
by Canaan-chan
Summary: [Traduction Doujinshi] Kageyama est amoureux. Il demande à ses aînés des conseils pour l'aider. S'en suit alors toute une embrouille entre les membres du club. Est-ce que Kageyama arrivera-t-il à ses fins ?


Hellow !

Me revoilà avec une petite traduction du doujinshi du même nom. Donc l'idée n'est pas de moi même si j'ai dû créer tous les paragraphes pour en faire un écrit. Les dialogues ne sont pas de moi non plus et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Si vous voulez aller le voir, il est disponible sur Youtube. Il est en anglais et c'est vraiment superbe. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce doujinshi et puis les dessins respectent bien le caractère du manga (c'est mon avis perso après).

Du coup, je remercie Bubunhanten pour ce merveilleux doujinshi. Big hug pour toi !

* * *

« J'aime quelqu'un et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Donc, donnez-moi quelques conseils s'il vous plaît », déclara Kageyama en s'inclinant.

Dire que ses aînés s'y attendaient était un euphémisme. Ils venaient de finir l'entraînement et Hinata, accompagné de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, venaient de partir à l'instant. Le premier parce qu'il avait une faim de loup et s'était précipité vers la supérette que tenait Ukai tandis que les deux autres amis n'avaient jamais eu l'habitude de rentrer avec les autres membres du club. Kageyama était resté avec ses aînés sous leur étonnement – le couple Kageyama/Hinata se trouvait indissociable en temps normal – mais maintenant que le seconde venait de leur balancer sa requête en pleine figure, ils comprenaient l'agissement de leur cadet. Sugawara et Sawamura s'échangèrent un regard vaguement surpris, à contrario d'Azumane qui se figea de stupeur, à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Tanaka et Nishinoya furent les premiers à réagir une fois l'étonnement passé.

« Sérieusement ! s'exclama Tanaka. Notre Kageyama ? Donc tu es vraiment un mec normal !

— C'est les esprits ! L'amour ne fait que du bien au cœur ! s'écria à son tour Noya.

— Parlez moins fort Tanaka, Nishinoya ! »

Kageyama commençait à regretter son geste. Seulement, il ne pouvait demander de conseils à personne d'autre dans son entourage. Tanaka avisa un terrain plus tranquille – le milieu du couloir n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour parler – et le petit groupe se retrouva derrière un bâtiment du lycée, proche de la sortie. Kageyama s'appuya contre le mur entouré de ses aînés, prêt à subir un interrogatoire.

« Attends une seconde Kageyama, commença Tanaka. Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question ?

— Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine.

— Oh ! Le premier amour, le coupa Yuu sous le regard noir de Daichi.

— Donc, je comptais demander quelques conseils et faire du mieux que je pouvais », termina-t-il et le cadet détourna les yeux, légèrement rougissant.

Le silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Si on exceptait Tanaka et Yuu qui frétillaient d'impatience, heureux d'être considérés comme des aînés, Sugawara et Daichi cherchaient quoi dire à leur coéquipier. Pas très à l'aise, Asahi jetait des coups d'œil frénétique autour de lui, de peur d'être pris en flagrant délit.

« Hey, ça ne serait pas la célèbre discussion entre « le première année et ses aînés » ? chuchota ce dernier.

— Tais-toi le barbu. »

La réplique du capitaine réussit à détendre l'atmosphère et Asahi fit une moue scandalisée sous le regard compatissant de Sugawara. Son attention rivée sur Kageyama, Sawamura croisa les bras et sourit franchement à son cadet.

« Bien, qu'est-ce que **tu** veux faire Kageyama ? Un rendez-vous je suppose ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que c'est un autre étudiant ?

— Oui, continua Tobio d'un ton neutre.

— Hm, commença pensivement Sagawara. Si c'était moi, j'éviterais les plans bizarres et j'essayerais d'être le plus simple possible.

— Mais si tu veux jouer la sécurité, ajouta le capitaine. Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander si elle n'a pas le béguin pour quelqu'un ?

— Attendez, s'imposa Asahi avec difficulté, comment voulez-vous qu'il lui demande ça ? Personnellement, j'irais petit à petit en réduisant la distance. En déjeunant ensemble par exemple.

— Tu as d'autres suggestions venant de shojos ? » demanda Yuu.

Asahi se stoppa dans sa phrase et regarda avec surprise le libéro. Alors que les deux autres aînés se demandaient sérieusement comment allait se finir cette discussion, Kageyama avait noté tous ces conseils dans un coin de sa tête. Il écoutait toujours avec grande attention ses autres camarades du club.

« Tu dois agir comme un homme, s'expliqua le petit.

— Comment ? bredouilla Asahi.

— Tu dois les attraper, geste qu'il exécuta en mettant sa main sur son épaule, et les rapprocher de toi pour les regarder dans les yeux.

— Noya, tu es trop cool ! s'exclama Tanaka.

— Il n'y a pas moyen ! C'est impossible pour moi, déclara l'as, gêné.

— Pour te faire remarquer, c'est ce qu'il faut faire ! continua Nishinoya.

— Moi, je pourrais même aller jusqu'au baiser ! se vanta Tanaka alors que le libéro sifflait d'admiration et qu'Azumane frôlait l'évanouissement.

— Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas donner de conseils sur des choses que vous n'avez pas vécues vous-même », soupira le capitaine.

Pendant que Nishinoya et Tanaka se plaignaient auprès de Daichi, Kageyama se perdait peu à peu dans ses pensées. « Donc, je peux l'embrasser ? » était ce qui revenait le plus souvent. Il n'avait jamais supposé pouvoir lui faire ce genre de choses. Le passeur ne regrettait plus d'avoir demandé à ses camarades volleyeurs. Toujours dans ses songes, il détourna son attention de l'arbre qu'il fixait depuis un moment déjà et Sugawara profita de cet instant où tous les autres étaient occupés.

« Kageyama, et l'interpellé haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Tout le monde a exprimé son avis mais il n'y a pas de bonnes réponses. Il suffit de rester calme et d'y aller à l'instinct quand le moment sera venu.

— Okay. »

**The Battle begins.**

Hinata sortait de la supérette, un pain à la viande coincé entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à récupérer son vélo accroché, le petit attaquant tomba nez à nez avec Kageyama. Surpris de le voir ici, il lui fit tout de même un grand sourire et l'appela la bouche pleine. Appuyé sur le distributeur de boisson et les mains dans les poches, Kageyama se redressa légèrement à son approche.

« Je peux te parler ?

— Ah ! Je te donnerai pas mon pain à la viande ! s'écria Hinata dans une position défensive.

— Je ne le veux pas ! » s'emporta Tobio.

« Bon sang, de toutes les personnes : pourquoi **lui** ? » songea le passeur en soupirant. Rassuré, Hinata s'installa aux côtés de Kageyama, continuant de déguster son en-cas nocturne, et attendit patiemment que son ami ne se manifeste. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'attendre en temps normal alors ce que voulait lui dire Kageyama était sûrement important. Prenant une grande inspiration, Tobio décida d'appliquer les quelques conseils qu'il avait récoltés. « Calme-toi. Ne le laisse pas t'ébranler ».

« Hinata, est-ce que… hésita-t-il.

— Hm ?

— Tu aimes quelqu'un en ce moment ? » finit par dire le passeur.

La réaction d'Hinata fut immédiate : il s'étouffa avec son pain. Kageyama le regarda d'un air surpris, ne s'attendant pas à un tel choc. Hinata toussota un moment pour chercher sa respiration avant de le fixer, plus perdu qu'autre chose. Shoyo n'était pas idiot et il avait parfaitement compris sa question mais de là à parler de ce sujet avec Kageyama. Le roux en avait presque peur.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? s'exaspéra son vis-à-vis.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, déclara Hinata.

— Réponds juste à la question. Oui ou non ?

— Hm, réfléchit le roux. Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas intéressé. Mais je ne pense qu'au volleyball en ce moment, et je suis heureux avec ça », dit Hinata.

Kageyama ne fut pas surpris par cette réponse, il s'y attendait même. Le passeur était comme lui avant. Avant que Shoyo ne débarque dans sa vie et ne balaye d'un revers de la main toutes ses marques. Étonné d'être parti si vite dans ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur Hinata qui s'apprêtait à parler d'un ton tranquille.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes, commença-t-il avant de réaliser. Oh ! Ne me dis pas que, le roux glissa devant lui, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tu aimes quelqu'un ? Attends, j'ai raison ? Pour de vrai ! Tobio claqua de la langue, agacé par son comportement. Tu peux ressentir de tels sentiments ?

— Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Qui c'est ? ignora Hinata. Je la connais ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ? s'emporta Kageyama.

— Allez ! il se désigna du pouce et reprit. Je suis ton aîné – de pas beaucoup, certes –, je vais te donner quelques conseils !

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, connard ! s'énerva-t-il. Je préfère mourir que d'écouter tes conseils ! »

Se disputer avec Hinata était la dernière chose que Kageyama voulait faire. Mais c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il reprit son souffle et se détourna d'Hinata dans le but de rentrer chez lui. Cette discussion était terminée pour lui mais Hinata décida de le retenir une dernière fois, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est quoi ça ? Tobio tiqua, au bord de l'explosion. Tu n'avais pas commencé cette conversation parce que tu voulais me parler ? Tu sais, commença de nouveau le roux après une pause, tu pourrais être populaire si tu revoyais ton attitude. Tu es assez cool quand tu gardes la bouche fermée, et puis tu es grand aussi. »

Tobio entendit des bruits de pièces dans son dos et, quelques secondes plus tard, Hinata était à ses côtés pour lui tendre une brique de jus de fruit. Kageyama la saisit du bout des doigts tandis que le petit attaquant lui donnait une tape dans le dos.

« Accroche-toi ! » lui dit-il en levant le pouce.

Kageyama le regarda enfourcher son vélo pour disparaître dans la nuit après un dernier au revoir. Le passeur considéra un instant la boisson avant de laisser sa colère s'exprimer. Il planta férocement la paille dans la brique et commença à boire avec rage. Marchant précipitamment, il fit peur à un chat errant et à quelques passants. Les sourcils froncés et une lueur de défi brillant dans ses iris, il écrasa le carton dans sa paume une fois sa collation terminée.

« Je refuse de perdre ! »

X.X

« Hinata ! »

Kageyama avait cogité toute la soirée sur une stratégie pour approcher le rouquin. Déjà que la tâche était difficile pour lui, alors face à un énergumène comme Hinata, la chose allait être encore plus compliquée. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure pour faire comprendre ses intentions à Hinata. Le lendemain même, Tobio avait pris son courage à deux mains pour se rendre à la classe du petit attaquant. C'était la pause de midi et le passeur comptait bien en profiter.

À l'entente de son nom, Hinata se retourna et s'approcha ensuite de son ami d'un pas serein. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux mais Tobio fit le vide en lui dans le but de se concentrer. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Kageyama enchaîna.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre ce putain de déjeuner ensemble ? dit Tobio en serrant un peu ses mains moites.

— Sûr ! Je pensais justement t'inviter ! s'enthousiasma Hinata.

— Je vois, répondit-t-il, un peu décontenancé.

— Tu veux le faire, hein ? Tobio fronça les sourcils à cet instant. S'entraîner ! Tu n'avais pas l'air bien pendant l'entraînement d'hier. Allons au gymnase ! »

Il se retourna et commença à marcher mais, remarquant que le passeur ne le suivait pas, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Un frisson incontrôlable parcourut son échine quand il croisa les yeux agressifs de Kageyama et Hinata se mit en position défensive par réflexe.

« Pourquoi ton visage est si effrayant ? » bégaya Shoyo.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Kageyama s'était décidé à suivre l'attaquant et ils s'étaient entraînés aux réceptions, encore trop faibles pour Hinata. D'un commun accord, les deux lycéens s'étaient installés sur les marches du gymnase pour déjeuner. Pendant que le passeur buvait tranquillement sa brique de jus de fruit, Shoyo picorait dans son bento tout en commentant l'entraînement.

« J'ai frappé beaucoup de réceptions avec ma tête.

— Tu bouges tes mains trop tôt, déclara Tobio après un temps de réflexion. Quand la balle tombe, l'ensemble de ton corps…

— Je le sais ! coupa Hinata.

— Je te le dis parce que tu ne le sais pas justement, idiot ! gronda Tobio en le prenant par le col de son t-shirt.

— C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne ! Pas besoin d'être si méchant ! » riposta le petit attaquant.

Tobio le lâcha et Hinata se détourna pour reprendre son déjeuner, les joues rouges de colère. Le passeur le regarda un moment avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains, presque découragé. « C'est pareil que d'habitude ! » maugréa-t-il. Tout cela ne servait à rien s'ils ne faisaient aucun progrès et le caractère naïf d'Hinata ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans sa tâche. C'était la première fois que Tobio lui proposait de déjeuner ensemble, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite en temps normal, et cette espèce d'énergumène ne se méfiait même pas un minimum. Un changement de tactique s'imposait et les paroles de Nishinoya lui revinrent en mémoire. « Je dois me faire remarquer », pensa-t-il.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Kageyama attrapa la chevelure rousse d'une main ferme, provoquant un léger couinement chez Shoyo qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il dut tourner la tête pour croiser les pupilles bleues de Tobio et il le fixa sans comprendre, ne faisant aucun geste pour se dégager. Le passeur desserra sa prise et savoura la douceur de ses cheveux jusqu'à jouer avec une mèche. Son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux noisette continuaient de le dévisager. Ses sourcils se froncèrent par automatisme pour cacher les sentiments qui naissaient peu à peu dans son estomac. Shoyo eut un mouvement de recul, soudainement apeuré par la réaction de Kageyama.

« Je suis désolé, balbutia Hinata en tremblant de peur.

— Hein ?

— Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ? gémit-il.

— Je ne suis pas en colère ! s'énerva Tobio.

— Je te le promets, je m'entraînerai encore plus dur, continua le roux sur sa lancée.

— Ce n'est pas ça ! »

Une vague de déprime s'empara de Kageyama et il soupira de découragement. Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un boulet pareil ! Il n'en revenait pas tellement il avait la poisse. Alors qu'il se demandait encore comment son cœur s'était épris de ce rouquin nain, Tobio ne fit qu'à moitié attention à ce que lui disait son ami.

« Tu agis bizarrement ! Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu veux du poulpe ? enchaîna Hinata.

— Ta gueule », répondit-il sinistrement.

X.X

« Donc Kageyama vous a tous demandé des conseils ? » demanda Hinata.

Inquiet pour son ami, Shoyo avait décidé d'aller questionner ses aînés sur le comportement de Kageyama. Le petit attaquant s'était donc frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'étage des terminales pendant une pause. Il s'était ensuite retrouvé devant la classe du capitaine qui discutait calmement avec Sugawara. Les deux aînés furent surpris de le voir ici mais ils sourirent face à l'agitation de leur cadet. Si au début les deux secondes ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer, un lien fort les unissait à présent.

« Oui, expliqua Daichi. Et il semblait assez sérieux.

— Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il agit bizarrement, pensa à voix haute Sugawara en croisant les bras.

— Je vois, souffla Shoyo. Il était bizarre hier donc j'étais inquiet. Ça doit être ça alors, finit-il en se tapant le front.

— Bien, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de regarder de loin pour l'instant », déclara le passeur avec un sourire.

Hinata hocha de la tête, plus rassuré que ce matin. Même si au fond de lui, un sentiment étrange serrait douloureusement son estomac. Il n'y fit pas attention et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa salle de classe, la sonnerie étant sur le point de sonner la fin de la pause. Shoyo fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine de Tanaka et Nishinoya qui courraient dans leur direction.

« Ils sont là ! Daichi, Suga ! appela Tanaka. C'est énorme !

— Hey, ne criez pas dans les couloirs ! sermonna le capitaine.

— Regardez dehors ! continua-t-il en pointant une direction du doigt à travers la vitre.

— Dehors ? »

Deux étages plus bas, Kageyama se tenait en face d'une fille. De là où ils se tenaient, les volleyeurs ne pouvaient pas distinguer le visage de la lycéenne et à peine reconnaître celui de Kageyama. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

« Attendez, commença Sawamura.

— C'est Kageyama et une fille ? s'étonna Sugawara.

— Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible ! C'est bien lui ! cria Tanaka.

— C'est une déclaration d'amour ! rétorqua Noya, le visage collé contre la fenêtre.

— Il est en train de le faire ! répliqua le chauve, stressé pour son cadet.

— Oh ! C'est cool pour lui ! répondit Koushi en mettant sa main en visière pour voir l'extérieur.

— Mais qui est-elle, une seconde ?

— Je n'arrive pas à voir, murmura Yuu pour lui-même.

— Ils ont l'air vraiment sérieux !

— Comment tu peux le voir, Suga ? s'exclamèrent Tanaka et le libéro.

— Par leurs gestes.

— Comme prévu, réfléchit l'attaquant.

— Donc notre Kageyama s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie. »

Hinata restait silencieux, ne pouvant pas détourner les yeux de la scène. Le sentiment qui tordait jusque-là son ventre se propagea, serrant son cœur, et il perdit un moment sa respiration. Pas qu'il ne soit pas heureux pour son ami mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas l'image d'un Tobio souriant à une fille. Un goût amer dans la bouche, Shoyo fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta difficilement alors qu'une lueur colérique dansait dans ses iris.

« Bien, je peux comprendre votre enthousiasme, déclara Daichi en attrapant les premières par le col de leur uniforme. Mais nous allons en rester là. Et je vous interdis d'aller les espionner !

— Oui, chef ! chantonnèrent les deux amis.

— Hinata, c'est quoi cette expression effrayante ? » demanda Sugawara.

Shoyo sursauta en se retournant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait faire mais pour que le passeur le remarque : cela devait vraiment faire peur. Gêné, il tritura ses doigts nerveusement. Toutes traces de colère avaient disparu de son visage et Sugawara soupira de soulagement, n'aimant pas être conforté à cette expression. Hinata pouvait faire peur sans s'en rendre compte et cela gênait quelques fois l'équipe.

« Oh, je, commença à bredouiller Hinata.

— Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es jaloux, Hinata, déclara Tanaka en le prenant par les épaules.

— Jaloux ? s'étonna le petit roux.

— Tu ne t'étais sûrement pas attendu à ce que Kageyama ait une petite-copine avant toi !

— Ah non, c'est pas ça, soupira Shoyo légèrement tendu.

— Mais tu dois laisser tomber, continua l'attaquant, et devenir un homme en allant le féliciter ! Nous avons encore la déesse Kiyoko après tout !

— Je ne crois pas vraiment.

— Quoi ! » s'exclama Tanaka.

Plus loin d'eux et ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui agitait ces coéquipiers, Kageyama inséra une pièce de monnaie dans le distributeur de boissons. Son majeur et son index tendus vers deux boutons différents, il hésita un moment en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'il allait faire son choix, le passeur se sentit observé et tourna la tête pour tomber sur Hinata. À moitié caché dans le coin, le rouquin le fixer de manière sous-entendue. Tobio sursauta violemment.

« Je t'ai vu Kageyama, fit Shoyo d'un ton doucereux.

— Bordel Hinata, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

— Tout à l'heure, tu étais avec une fille derrière un bâtiment.

— Tu ne devrais pas espionner les gens, répondit Kageyama en claquant de la langue, pas très à l'aise sur ce sujet.

— Eh bien, j'étais curieux ! Et un peu inquiet aussi, rajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

— Quoi ?

— C'est cool pour toi ! Ça s'est bien passé hein ?

— Attends mais de quoi tu parles ? s'imposa Kageyama, il n'aimait pas la façon dont parler son ami.

— Mec, je vais me retrouver tout seul maintenant ! continua le petit attaquant en l'ignorant. C'est comme si tu me laissais derrière, non ? Shoyo hésitait : sa voix était vacillante et il buttait sur ses mots, ne sachant pas comment exprimer son ressenti. Tanaka dit que je suis juste jaloux que tu ais une petite-amie avant moi. Mais je ne sais pas, c'est différent. C'est plus comme…

— Hey ! stoppa Kageyama plus brusquement qu'il aurait voulu. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Hinata ne chercha pas à cacher ses larmes mais continua à éviter son regard. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et la confusion avait finalement eu raison de lui. Les joues rouges et les oreilles sifflantes, Shoyo renifla discrètement, sentant la crise de larmes arriver au galop. Kageyama le fixait, incrédule, alors qu'il serrait les poings en freinant les battements de son cœur. Il aurait sûrement tout donné pour arrêter les pleurs de son coéquipier. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le roux inspira et répondit à sa question.

« Je ne sais pas, baragouina-t-il. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça. Ouais, je, continua Hinata en essayant de sécher ses larmes. Je ne veux pas que tu ais de petite-amie. »

Kageyama écarquilla les yeux, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Alors qu'Hinata se frottait les yeux avec sa manche d'uniforme, un million de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » pensait-il, les sourcils froncés et le cœur battant. Le passeur ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et, ce fut le rouge aux joues qu'il agrippa la main de son partenaire.

« Hey, écoute ! dit-il en se baissant pour être à la hauteur de Shoyo. Tu t'es joué un mauvais film : je **ne peux pas** sortir avec une fille ! Je l'ai rejetée ! Donc ne pleure pas », termina Tobio presque à bout de souffle.

Le petit attaquant releva la tête, les yeux encore embués, et croisa enfin les pupilles de son vis-à-vis. Bien qu'il soit heureux de cette tirade, quelque chose clochait encore dans son raisonnement. Tobio lâcha sa main et dut se reculer car déjà Hinata l'assaillait de questions, ayant repris du poil de la bête.

« Attends, tu l'as rejetée ? Donc, **elle** s'est confessée à **toi** ? demanda Hinata et Kageyama se contenta d'hocher la tête à chaque interrogation. À bout, Shoyo se laissa tomber sur le sol. C'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais quelqu'un, donc j'étais certain ! On dirait que je me suis trompé, se lamenta-t-il, dos à Kageyama. Je suis tellement gêné maintenant ! »

Donc, si ce n'était pas cette lycéenne, ça en était sûrement une autre et Shoyo ne supportait pas cette situation. Après tant d'efforts pour se supporter et devenir des coéquipiers imbattables, Kageyama voulait le laisser tomber pour une fille qui lui était inconnue. Hinata avait du mal à avaler la pilule : il ne pouvait pas, il ne **voulait** pas. Parce que Tobio était son précieux passeur. Il était le sien.

« Mais si tu as quelqu'un que tu aimes, ça veut dire que ça pourrait arriver. Donc, tu as l'intention de lui dire ?

— J'ai l'intention de le faire oui, déclara Tobio.

— Quand ? questionna Shoyo, la tête sur un genou pour ne pas faire face au passeur – et à sa réponse –.

— Maintenant. »

Intrigué, le petit attaquant releva les yeux et se tourna à demi vers Kageyama. Le passeur le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et, avec ses yeux brillants, Hinata ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit de toute sa vie. Quand ses iris plongèrent dans celles de Tobio, sa respiration eut un accro et ses mains devinrent soudainement moites. Tobio ouvrit la bouche et les oreilles du rouquin se mirent à bourdonner.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Ses yeux marron s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et son cœur fit une violente embarquée. Hinata n'aurait jamais pu prévoir une seule seconde la déclaration de Kageyama. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se reprendre. C'était tout bonnement impossible : Tobio lui faisait juste une plaisanterie – d'assez mauvais goût –. Le petit attaquant se releva et décida de répondre sur le même ton que le passeur. Il pouffa brièvement, sous le regard noir de Kageyama.

« Je vois, c'est moi ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ! s'exclama Hinata alors que Kageyama fulminait. Il avait eu enfin le courage de tout lui avouer et ce crétin se foutait de lui. Alors, tu peux raconter des blagues ! Kageyama, tu réalises que je suis un mec ? remarqua-t-il en regardant sous son uniforme, comme pour vérifier ses dires.

— Et si tu faisais quelque chose contre ton stupide cerveau ? » enragea Tobio.

Il le prit par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur, arrachant une plainte de douleur à Hinata. Kageyama ferait rentrer ses sentiments dans son petit crâne, de grès ou de force. Le roux pouvait bien le rejeter après ça mais hors de question qu'il le prenne avec tant de désinvolture. On parlait de ses sentiments ! Pas de sa note catastrophique en histoire ou encore de volleyball. Ça avait de la valeur. Hinata comprit qu'il l'avait blessé quand il fixa les iris bleus de Tobio pendant que ce dernier enlevait sa main de son uniforme. Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de s'excuser.

« Je, commença Shoyo.

— Ce n'est pas une blague ! coupa le passeur.

— Attends, tenta le roux en tremblant, les mains au niveau de sa poitrine pour se protéger.

— Je suis sérieux maintenant ! **Je Suis Sérieux** », dit-il en accentuant chaque mot.

Il fallut un moment à Hinata pour comprendre l'importance et la puissance de cette phrase. Kageyama était très proche de lui, assez pour qu'il sente son souffle effleurer sa joue. Tobio ne souriait pas comme à son habitude quand il se fichait de lui et le roux sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler dangereusement. Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ceux du passeur. Aucune lueur de défi, juste une sincérité hors norme qui fit chavirer le petit cœur sensible d'Hinata. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec une ficelle de son sweat et il déglutit difficilement. Son visage devenait rouge et il voulut se mettre les mains devant les yeux pour cacher ses rougeurs flagrantes – et lui-même par la même occasion –.

Shoyo eut un bref mouvement de panique quand Kageyama s'écarta lentement de lui, rompant le contact visuel. Retrouvant peu à peu son espace vital, Hinata calma sa respiration et, alors qu'il pensait que tout était dit, Tobio trouva la force de rajouter quelque chose. Chose qui mit un coup de pression monumental à Shoyo.

« Cela étant dit, réfléchis à ta réponse », murmura le passeur en s'éloignant.

Hinata se laissa glisser contre le mur, le cœur battant au point de vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Le plus calmement possible, Kageyama partit en direction de sa salle classe. Une affreuse boule de stress à la place de l'estomac, Tobio retrouva peu à peu son masque inexpressif et arrogant.

« J'étais plus nerveux qu'à n'importe quel match que j'ai joué ! »

**And it seems the thick-headed boy was just as oblivious to his own feeling.**

Le lendemain matin, Hinata avait donné rendez-vous à Kageyama au gymnase. Le premier stressé comme il ne l'avait jamais été et le second au bord de l'explosion. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient presque pas dormi de la nuit, ce qui leur faisait un point commun. Ils s'étaient assis à même le parquet de la grande salle. Au début face à face, Shoyo ne put s'empêcher de se retourner dos à Kageyama. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de lui parler dans les yeux, surtout avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Alors, j'ai réfléchi sur l'incident d'hier. Pour Shoyo le mot était relativement faible vu que ça lui avait retourné le cerveau toute la nuit. Et malgré ma surprise initiale, je pense que j'aurais dû le voir venir. Donc, je me sens un peu mal, dit-il en rougissant toujours plus fort au fur et à mesure. En d'autres termes, toutes les fois où je me sentais triste, nerveux, ou soulagé, Hinata commençait sérieusement à perdre le cours de ses pensées et phrases. Peut-être que c'était, tu sais ! Shoyo maudit un instant sa voix tremblotante. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai conclu. »

Kageyama commençait à s'impatienter alors qu'il tapait le sol de ses ongles. « Crache le morceau ! Et regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! » n'arrêtait-il pas de crier dans sa tête. D'une certaine façon, il freinait l'envie de lui gueuler ces mots à la figure. Tobio comprenait la timidité de Shoyo à dire ce qu'il pensait – il avait eu lui-même du mal hier – mais il n'était pas du genre patient. Et puis voir Hinata galérer autant le rendait plus mignon qu'autre chose.

« Donc, c'est juste. Le sentiment que j'ai, le cerveau du roux avait définitivement rendu l'âme. Aussi… » bégaya-t-il.

« Merde ». Kageyama ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas l'agresser, il avait plus de mal avec la chaleur qui montait petit à petit en lui. Et puis il se remémora les dernières paroles de Sugawara : « d'y aller à l'instinct » avait-il dit. Alors que Shoyo se perdait dans son monologue sans queue ni tête, Tobio en profita pour se rapprocher lentement de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, arrêtant Hinata qui se retourna vers lui. Geste qu'il regretta à moitié quand Kageyama posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une décharge électrique lui aurait fait moins d'effet. Son cœur explosa littéralement dans sa poitrine et son sang ne fit qu'un tour pour rester au niveau de son visage, plus rouge que jamais. Il aurait très bien pu fuir, la prise au niveau de son épaule n'était pas forte. Ce fut justement pour ça qu'il ne bougea pas : Kageyama ne le forçait pas et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'échapper non plus. Une main suspendue en l'air, Hinata eut tout juste le temps de noter la douceur de ses lèvres et de cligner des yeux une fois avant que Tobio ne s'écarte de lui – pas trop –.

« Merde, c'est adorable » ne put s'empêcher de penser Kageyama face aux rougeurs et à la timidité d'Hinata. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Il se retint à grande peine d'embrasser de nouveau le roux – il allait lui faire une crise cardiaque sinon – et se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, histoire qu'il ne s'échappe pas en cours de route.

« Tu viens juste de… déglutit Shoyo.

— Désolé, et il le pensait. Donc, comment tu te sens ? »

Le petit attaquant essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Kageyama, glissant par inadvertance sa main dans la sienne que le passeur s'empressa de serrer. Elles étaient toutes les deux moites et Hinata était presque certain que Tobio n'allait pas la lâcher d'aussitôt, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager.

« Alors ? insista doucement le passeur.

— Tu fais chier », marmonna timidement Hinata.

Kageyama ne doutait pas des sentiments de Shoyo, sinon ce dernier aurait fui depuis belle lurette, mais il voulait entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du petit attaquant. Mais ils avaient le temps maintenant, alors Tobio allait attendre jusqu'à qu'il lui dise. Et ils annonceraient la nouvelle à leurs aînés ensuite. Kageyama empêcha un sourire d'ourler sa bouche pendant qu'il se blottissait un peu plus contre Hinata, n'ayant en rien perdu son rougissement.

X.X

Asahi se figea de surprise au contraire de Noya qui glissa sur le parquet avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, la tête la première. Tanaka s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau, toussant bruyamment pour reprendre un semblant de respiration tandis que Sugawara fit tomber le ballon d'entre ses mains. Seul le capitaine eut l'air de prendre la nouvelle normalement en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, Sawamura ne sachant pas quoi dire aux deux secondes. Ils s'en doutaient tous plus ou moins mais voir la réalité en face était autre chose.

« Bon sang, c'est pour ça qu'on n'aurait rien dû dire ! T'es con ou quoi ? » s'exclama Shoyo.

C'était une journée comme les autres au club de volleyball de Karasuno.

* * *

Hey ! Je ne vous ai pas perdu(e)s en route ?

Je remercie ma petite folle (elle se reconnaîtra ;)) qui a pris le temps de corriger mon texte. Normalement, il n'y a plus de fautes mais signalez-les moi si vous en voyez !

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir écrit/traduit ce texte. J'aime vraiment ce couple que je trouve terriblement attachant et vous le faire partager est un très grand plaisir ! De plus, le fandom en général est vraiment pauvre en fanfiction française et je suis ravie d'apporter ma contribution, aussi modeste soit-elle :).

Bref ! Je vous embrasse et n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour jouer de mauvais tours !

Bye,

Canaan-chan.


End file.
